The day when the Deer and the Flower got together
by omanlcfvjrlvf
Summary: The title says it all. See how Lily and James got together on the first day of their 7th Year. One-shot.


**Yo! My second fic now. Summary tells it all. Please enjoy and hit that review button!**

"Please?"

"No."

Roxy was in the dorm with Lily. The stubborn red haired girl was refusing to join Roxy in the Start-of-Year Gryffindor party. It's a tradition that every year, all the Gryffindors will throw a party to celebrate the start of the new school year. Roxy would be in the Common Room partying if it was not for a _certain_ Gryffindor…

"But why?"

"Because _Potter_ is there. I honestly don't know why you and Remus hang out with them."

"He's not that bad…"

"Really? He runs his fingers through his hair so that he looks like he just got off his broom, he shows off his Seeking skills with a stupid Snitch. And-"

"Just give him a chance, Lily. He's Head Boy, and you're Head Girl. Just because that slimy git broke your heart-"

"SEVERUS AND I WEREN'T DATING!"

But Roxy just continued. "And it's been almost 2 years since that incident-"

"ROXY!"

"Ok, ok." Roxy tried to calm her down. "Just come to the party, okay."

"Whatever, Mary-Sue."

"_Mary-Sue_? What the heck? I'm not a Mary-Sue!"

"You have, like, no flaws."

"That is _so_ not true, girl. For starters, I pick my nose."

"Everyone does th-"

"In public."

"Okay. You win."

"We're not gonna discuss whether I'm a Mary-Sue. Besides, the only person I can think that is 100% a Mary-Sue is _you_. You excel in all your classes, you're pretty, everyone likes you, you're popular, you're-"

"Do you want me to go to the party or not?"

Roxy stared at Lily, mouth agape.

"You can add that to the list of reasons why you're not a Mary-Sue: Spaces out and stares at people with mouth wide open."

"Yeah, I tend to do that… but why do you want to go? Didn't you say-"

Lily flushed. "Change of mind."

Roxy wondered loud, "You know, it's kinda strange. I mean, you hate Prongs, that's obvious, but you spend most of your time talking about him. Some of the thing you talk behind his back even Padfoot doesn't know, which is to say something… It's like you observe him 24/7 or something… Hey… You're blushing…"

Lily's face colour matched her hair. "No, I'm not blushing, okay. It's-it's the weather. Yeah! The weather! It's _so_ hot in here…"

"Lily, I know I'm kinda slow like Padfoot, but really, it's autumn now."

Lily sighed. "You got me. I mean, I always liked him. Don't give me that look, Roxy. I was just… crushing on him. Okay. Just a crush. "

Roxy smirked, "What about now? Not a crush anymore, eh? Seriously, Lily. Stooping so low to _stalking Prongs_? Never thought I'd see the day…"

"Shut up."

"So, are you going or what?"

"Wouldn't it be weird if I suddenly just became friends with him? I mean, I was a couple with Severus, at least I think we were… Oh, stop looking at me like that, I lied, alright? Besides, it's over after what he called me and I feel differently about them. I look at Severus as more of my best friend, or maybe a brother, but James-"

"Tell him that you were in love with him since you met him."

"First of all, I wasn't _in love_. It was a _crush_, okay? And-"

"JUST FUCKING TELL HIM, OKAY!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If anything happens, you'll-"

"Lily, shut up and go to the party."

**-Page break (:-**

Some time had passed after Lily joined the party. She wasn't sure what exactly happened. Everything was a blur. She just somehow ended up below James Potter, with his hands roaming dangerously over her body, their lips smashed together. For once, she's glad she heeded the Marauderette's advice. The last time she did that ended up in disaster. (It's a really long story I'm planning to turn into a fic… If I have enough time…)

A flash blinded the two lovebirds. James leapt to his feet, saying, "Padfoot, pass the camera. Now."

Sirius gave the two a dazzling smile. "Stripes? Wormtail? Moony? What do you think? Should I give Prongsie the camera?" (It's a wizard camera, by the way, just like Collin's. You know, the guy following Harry around in CoS? Yeah. That camera. How Sirius learnt to use it is another fic I'm planning to type…)

Remus took his eyes off his book. Gosh, why did he even agree to go to this party? He should've been like Lily, staying in the dormitories. Those goddamn puppy dog eyes of Padfoot… But then again, she came down… The music's good too. Extremely loud, but good. He spent the past 1 hour sitting on the sofa, nose buried in a book, occasionally seeing a few things that would give children under 13 nightmares. Which was why the party 'ended early' for the 1st to 4th Years as they were sent up to their dormitories to ensure they do not see such, erm, _disturbing_ scenes. A few traumatizing scenes such as groping his or her butt, boobs and wherever these people was grab, snogging, people who dance as though they were having dry sex, people who were acting like they were about to 'do the nasty' and people who were actually 'going at it'. Right in the middle of the Common Room.

Honestly, he'd never think Lily, out of all people, would be doing this in the Common Room. Especially with Prongs. He shouldn't miss this. So he replied, "I'm not siding with anyone, in case this sparks any disagreement. But we need a photo for our Marauders' photo album…"

"REMUS? YOU ACTUALLY WANT A PICTURE OF THAT!"

"Just for memories, Lily. Relax. I'm not like Padfoot."

"Hey, what do you mean… So anyway, Stripes and Wormtail, what do you say?"

Roxy giggled, "Just as long as you let me write the caption."

"Wormtail?"

"How can we not have this on film?"

Lily and James look panic-stricken. If the photos got out…

"Don't worry," Remus laughed. "I won't let them distribute the photos. They'll be our own memories."

"That's good. So, can Lily and I carry on?"

Roxy gave them a weird look. "Of course you can Prongs. Why are you even asking?"

"Just make sure you guys do it in the dorm! And on Prongs' bed!" Peter added.

"PETER!"

"Chill, Lily. And remember the Silencing Charms!"

"ROXY!"

"What's got your knickers in a knot? You don't see James screaming. Although you'll be screaming his name later on, Lily…"

"ROXANNE DASHWOOD, ONE MORE WORD-"

"Argh. Can we go?" James asked impatiently.

"No one forced you to stay." Remus smirked.

As the two turned into the boys dorm, Sirius called out, "THE LUBE AND CONDOMS ARE IN THE BATHROOM, ACCORDING TO SELENA PRESCOTT WHO GOT SCREWED BY ME YESTERDAY!"

The slamming of the door placed a satisfied grin on the Marauders faces.

**-Page Break (:-**

Photos of the party were developed, and placed in the Marauders photo album. Sirius tried to post them into _Hogwarts Monthly_, (Again, read my other fic.) but Remus threatened to bring up the whole atempt-to-kill-Snape-by-telling-him-to-go-to-the-Shrieking-Shack-during-a-full-moon-and-almost-killing-Snape and never speak to Sirius again. (Remus always has a trump card…) Roxy picked up a quill, and wrote beneath the photo of Lily and James snogging, _The day when the Deer and the Flower got together._


End file.
